ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ringo Ando
franchise.]] Ringo Ando (安藤りんご Andou Ringo) is the main protagonist of Puyo Puyo 7, and one of the main characters from the long-running Puyo Puyo animated television series. Ringo Ando is voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris. Biography Games only She lives in the country of the Suzuran district in Japan. She is taught how to play Puyo by Arle when a storm of them flood her school. Her name is Japanese for apple. In Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary, it is revealed that she is scared of Yu and Rei (despite using their dropset) because she is scared of anything that is not explained by Science. She uses the Dropset of Yu and Rei. However, as Yu and Rei returned in 20th Anniversary, she uses her own dropset in the game. Merchandising only Ringo is one of the 99 main known extraterrestrial inhabitants of the planet Puyo, where he was the official leader of the Puyo Puyo Trio. He has been the best, coolest and professional teenage alien in the world, having helping with her best friends Arle, Witch, Amitie, Raffina, Maguro, Klug and Draco Centauros for different paths around the suites. He is really professional of doing stuffs with the greatest kinds of Puyo professional identifies. He has a coolest personality in the planet. Relationships Ai Amitie Amitie is Ringo's first and most recent best eternal friend who always play with her while seeking their playlists. They have encoureged for playing Puyos after all, lisking at districting the eternal days with each other. Arle Nadja Arle Nadja is Ringo's second best eternal friend who always sends out for a infinite friendship with Ringo. Arle simply works with Ringo when they were members of the Puyo Puyo Trio, having doing lots of stuffs by training themselves for professional likings in appoint of his pet Carbuncle. Draco Centauros Draco Centauros is one of Ringo's best friends who always keeps her minds from a secretary hidden lots against their own differences of contains. Ecolo Ringo has a sometimes like/usually dislike of Ecolo who are using of controlling Ringo's bodies. He is really interesting of practicing with the help of the lost lights. Feli Ringo is jealous of Feli when Ringo thinks of Lemres as a "super suspicious guy" when Feli and Lemres are in a relationship. She and Feli were also do different personality layouts, using unhidden stuffs for each other. Jay & Elle Ringo and Amitie noticed Jay and Elle teasing Ai until Tee stops them. Klug Lemres Ringo thinks of Lemres as a "super suspicious guy" in Ringo's story in Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary. Maguro Sasaki Ringo is childhood friends with Maguro, and the two seem to be close in the games. Risukuma Risukuma is senior to her, and the two are on respectful terms with each other. Tee Tee send Ringo for a mission recruit, wearing with a secret identify to have different appearances for accounting meeting. Witch Witch is one of Ringo's best friends with a fuzzy bloom of helping the tasks against the Suzuran Shopping District. Zed Appearance Ringo throughout all appearances is a young girl with green eyes and red hair with two ponytail curls. Her hair is decorated with a green Puyo clip on her right bang, which on occasion changes expressions. Her appearance changes between games, but her most common attire is a yellow sweater vest and a white shirt decorated with a short tie, red skirt with white rims, a red and green wristband, blue thigh high socks, and red and white boots or high-tops. In Puyo Puyo 7, she had the school blazer instead of the vest; and in Puyo Puyo Tetris, she wore a gray sweater with a yellow diamond trim and loose white socks. See also * Puyo Puyo Category:Characters Category:Puyo Puyo characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Best Friends Category:Friends Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Aliens Category:Cartoonverse characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists